


Sneaking in like a Warm Draft of Fresh Summer Air [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: One night Sasha sneaks into Zolf's room to find some sleep. By morning she is gone. The next night she is back again. And the one after that.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith
Kudos: 5





	Sneaking in like a Warm Draft of Fresh Summer Air [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sneaking in like a Warm Draft of Fresh Summer Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649078) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



> I came into this fandom shipping Zolf/Sasha and I still love them so much!

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/seanking%20in.mp3) | **Size:** 2.19MB | **Duration:** 2:58min

  
---|---


End file.
